fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior
Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior is a Rider in the fanfictional series Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. Kent Kent was chosen by the BOARD organization to use the very first Rider System they created, transforming him into Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior. Forms For Kent to change into Diamond Warrior, he inserts the sealed Ace of Diamonds (Category Ace: Change Stag) card & position the buckle in front of his waist. The belt expands automatically around his waist, like a deck of cards wrapping around. Kent makes an arm motion, clinches his fist & yells out "Kamen Rider!" & flips a portion of his buckle. The buckle announces "Turn Up!" at this point. This causes a blue projection with a stag beetle image to come out before him, knocking Undead away. he then runs into the projection, which will complete the transformation into Diamond Warrior. Ace= *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 104kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.6t, 260AP *'Kicking Power': 4.5t, 450AP *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s The Ace Form is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-01 harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead sealed within the A: "Change Stag" Rouse Card and fuses that DNA with Sakuya Tachibana via the Garren Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Garren. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its gunslinger-oriented design; its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards is the only note worth mentioning. |-|Jack= *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 114kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.3t, 330AP *'Kicking Power': 5.2t, 520AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 118m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Diamond Warrior, the Jack: "Fusion Peacock") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating the Jack Form extension transmogrifies the Diamond Warrior's Rider Armor with the attributes & characteristics of the Peacock Undead's DNA, as well as enhancing Diamond Warrior's combat perimeters. The Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Diamondrouzer with a bayonet attachment. This imparts a limited, but much-needed, melee capacity to the otherwise projectile-oriented weapon. On the outset, the J-Diamondrouzer functions essentially the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced, golden-armor plating (embroidered with a diamond-peacock crest) which increases resilience to direct-impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. Gear & Accessories Diamond Buckle Designated "Rider System 01", this transformation device was the first Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a mean to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead DNA & human DNA. The Diamond Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the A: "Change Stag" Rouse Card & harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Diamond Rouzer Diamond Warrior’s primary armament; a hi-tech gun which serves as a weapon for combat & storage unit for Rouse Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Diamond Warrior to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. After activating Jack Form, the Diamond Rouser gains an enhancement in the form of a blade forming on the barrel to be let the weapon be used for close-range attacks. Diamond Absorber A special accessory developed to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouse Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouse device to the Rider System & a specialized container for the top category Rouse Cards. Its system was designed to harness the J: "Fusion Peacock" & Q: "Absorb Serpent" Rouse Cards & is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form, modifies the Rouser Absorber with a signature diamond-peacock plaque. Though the Rouse Absorber is dubbed Diamond Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. Red Rhombus The Red Rhombus is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Diamond Warrior's Rider System. Fire Rhombus *'Cards Required': Fire Fly (6''') This performance mode is activated with the use of the '''6: "Fire Fly" card. Once 'roused', the Red Rhombus generates a fiery aura which fends against obstacles. Rouse Cards: Diamond Suit Rouse Combos (Jack) Burning Smash *'Cards Required:' Drop Whale (5') + Fire Fly ('6) Diamond Warrior's signature card combo; The combo enables Diamond Warrior to do a flaming drop kick, coupling 5's "DROP" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. In Jack Form, the compound effect is further increased with J-Diamond Warrior's flight capabilities. Burning Divide *'Cards Required:' Drop Whale (5') + Fire Fly ('6) + Gemini (9') This card combo enhances the "Burning Smash" combo with the addition of '''9's "''GEMINI" effect. With this added effect, Diamond Warrior splits into two clones & they do a flaming drop kick on the opponent for double damage. (Jack) Burning Shot *'Cards Required:' Bullet Armadillo (2') + Rapid Pecker ('4) + Fire Fly (6''') This card combo allows Diamond Warrior to shoot out flaming fireballs like a machine gun from his rouzer. In '''Jack Form, Diamond Warrior uses his flight capabilities to his advantage by showering shots from a higher altitude while the power of Jack Form enhances the shots. "Fire-Upper Combo" *'Cards Required:' Fire Fly (6') + Upper Frog ('3) Diamond Warrior's signature card combo; The combo enables Diamond Warrior to execute a flaming uppercut, coupling 3's "UPPERCUT" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. "Bullet-Fire Combo" The combo enables Diamond Warrior to use his Diamond Rouser to fire single fireballs at a target, coupling 2's "BULLET" imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE". Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes